


Do It Yourself

by Daiako (Achrya)



Series: Omegaverse Prompt Fills [8]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Humorous even, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Lessed messed up than it sounds, M/M, Now with many mentions of Trevor’s pussy, Omega Trevor, Omega Verse, Past Rape/Non-con, bad coping techniques
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:14:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24264916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achrya/pseuds/Daiako
Summary: “We’re on the third floor,” Alucard, now apparently a mind reader, sighed. “Belmont, can you really not tell that your heat is affecting your, admittedly already near non-existent, decision making ability? Not even you would run headlong into a pack of alpha werewolves on a full moon if you were in your right mind.”
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont
Series: Omegaverse Prompt Fills [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1060931
Comments: 8
Kudos: 312





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *shrug*

“You’re an idiot.” Alucard, that asshole, said in his most shitty ‘I know better than you, stupid useless human omega, so do what the fuck I, a superior alpha vampire, have told you to do’ voice. At least that’s how Trevor heard it, Sypha would have argued he was ‘projecting’, whatever that meant, but Sypha wasn’t there. 

Which, honestly? Was at least 75 percent of the current problem. He and Alucard just clashed, water and oil, vampires and not being obnoxious blood sucking twats. They rubbed each other raw in the not fun and sexy way that one might think their complimentary statuses might lend them to. Not that Trevor would ever let a vampire anywhere near his pussy, thanks; his standards were embaressingly low, and had often involved a good brawl and light head injury before his pants were tossed else but, well, that was just how life went for omegas. He’d logn since decided anyone good enough to knock him down and keep him down had earned their due. 

It had happened less and less as he got older and now was a non-existent issue, for the most part, unless he’s dealing with uneven odds. 

Which wasn’t the point. The point was he could more than handle himself, had been doing so on his own without the help or advice of Dracula’s asshole child, and would continue to do so. He didn’t need some jacked up alpha getting in his face, trying to tell him what to do where his body and safety were concerned. So what if it was a full moon and that meant that the pack of wolves that was tracking them were going to be at their strongest, and most primal. So what if Trevor was toeing the edge of his heat and feeling like ten meters of man shoved into a body that couldn’t contain him, so what if he was about to split at the seams and just needed to do SOMETHING before he lost it. So what if all of that was probably a bad combination?

He was tired of Dracula’s horde dogging their steps and he tired of this ‘lead them north to some run down abbey where the holy ground and Sypha and the traps she was laying would give them the advantage’ plan. He wanted to cut off some werewolf heads and by god he was going to do it; fuck Alucard for trying to keep him contained in some tiny inn room just because he’d laid down salt lines and wards and hung some silver effigies at all the entrances. 

The time for hiding was past. 

Or would be, if he could just get Alucard’s stupid ass out of his way. 

Maybe he should go out the window. 

“We’re on the third floor,” Alucard, now apparently a mind reader, sighed. “Belmont, can you really not tell that your heat is affecting your, admittedly already near non-existent, decision making ability? Not even you would run headlong into a pack of alpha werewolves on a full moon if you were in your right mind.”

Trevor scoffed. “You don’t know me.” 

“I know you well enough to know that being fucked to death by a dozen wolves can’t possibly appeal to you.” Alucard drawled, eyes rolling heavenward. Trevor opened his mouth to say that no one would be fucking him (though wolves were notoriously horny on the moon, so much that everyone knew to lock down their women and omegas when the moon was high and bright) but then the thought of it flickered through his mind. He shivered. Alucard’s head snapped down so fast Trevor was surprised he didn’t hurt his neck in the process. “You cannot be serious. Werewolves? That is...unsanitary.” 

Trevor crossed his arms over his chest, flushing with guilty heat that quickly became angry and uncomfortable because of course that wasn’t what was going to happen, he hadn’t even been thinking like that before Alucard had opened his big (pretty) mouth and put that foul shit out into the universe. He forced himself to focus. “I’m going out. It can be around you, when you step aside, or it can be through you.” 

“You’re serious.” Alucard deadpanned. “Absolutely not. If you fight me you’ll lose, and then I’ll tie you to the chair for the rest of your cycle.” 

“The fuck you will!” Trevor growled, lips pulled back to show not unimpressive omega fangs, hand twitching towards his whip. “Last chance blood sucker, get out of my way!” 

“Stop screaming, before you get us kicked out.” 

“You stop screaming!” 

“I’m. Not.” 

It was the maddeningly calm way the blond spoke, attention less on Trevor and more on the door to their shared room, head cocked like he was listening to something, that really got under his skin. Like Trevor was beneath his attention even while they were arguing. He lunged into Alucard’s space and slammed the blond against the door with all of his weight. He considered, a beat later, that Alucard being against the door wouldn’t really help him get out. 

Oh well. He’d work it out. 

“Fuck you!” He spat, once again considering the window. They were only what, three floors up? Easy jump. 

Alucard rolled his eyes. “Oh, fuck you Belmont.” 

“Fuck me yourself coward!” 

Wait. 

What?

In the absolutely batfucking hell had he said? 

Alucard lost all the aggression that was puffing him up, shoulders dropping and head cocking to the side in confusion; he looked like a particularly stupid puppy. Trevor stumbled back, shaking his head. Okay, maybe the jackass had a point about him if he was reduced to retorts like that. Not his best work, not by far and-

Alucard surged forward, grabbed him by the shoulder and bodily turned then shoved him towards the tasteful couch in front of the cheerily burning fire. 

“Alright,” The blond said, hauling him to the innocuous piece of furniture with strength that was equal parts alarming and frustratingly hot. 

Yeah, okay, fine, he was officially totally out of his head with his heat. 

“Bend over the couch Belmont. Let’s see how loud you can scream when you have an actual reason for it.” 

Trevor twisted around to squint at Alucard. Eyebrows raised at him in silent question. He huffed, cursed the Belmont line and it’s trend towards omegas, then tore himself from Alucard’s grasp to walk the last few steps on his own. He shrugged off his weapons and, with a sigh, dropped his trousers. 

Whatever. Better the rudely attractive vampire than a wolf pack. He would hate himself about it later. 

“If you can’t work the heat out of me I’m still going on to kill something.”

Alucard pushed against his back, heavy and warmer than Trevor would have thought. A hand grasped the back of his neck and pushed him further down until his belly was over the arm of the couch and his face was smashed against the cushions. 

“That won’t be a problem.” 


	2. Made me Put Away my Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alucard and Trevor do the do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still lowkey dark inside Trevor's head so. Warnings for that. 
> 
> A commissioned piece that I hope satisfies. <3

_ “That won’t be a problem.”  _

Alucard promised, as obnoxiously self assured and confident as ever. Normally Trevor found that to be one of his more irritating traits, which wasn’t saying a whole lot because he found all of Alucard’s traits annoying. Still the lofty “I’m half vampire and gorgeous and powerful and also I shapeshift into a wolf and have a magic fucking sword’ thing was pretty much the worst of the lot, in Trevor’s humble opinion as someone stuck with Alucard for long stretches of time. 

But in the moment, with Alucard’s hand holding tight to the back of his neck and forcing him down with what was probably only a fraction of his strength...well. There wasn’t much point in Trevor pretending his nature hadn’t made a bitch of him, and once he’d come to terms with that admitting that the casual way Alucard was holding him down and standing above him was doing it for him, was a small thing really. So there it was, he was face face in the cushions of the couch, ass propped up over the arm of the couch, and his pussy was sloppy wet, and his dick hard enough to pound iron, like it hadn’t since he was a horny teenager who’d let anyone who could pin him down have a ride. 

It was fine. Everything was fine. 

It would be more fine when Alucard got about his business as promised and, on that note, what the hell was the bastard doing. 

Trevor turned his head to the side to free his mouth from the rough fabric of the couch and pressed back against Alucard, and what certainly felt like an impressive erection, impatiently. “Come on, you piece of shit. I don’t have all night.” 

“You do, actually.” Alucard said, somehow haughty and achingly kind at the same time. Trevor had never hated anyone or anything more in his entire life, or so he’d thought until a hand slid slowly down his back, cool against his feverish skin. Alucard’s hand was wide, his fingers long and thick, his nails just on the edge of sharp as they scraped teasingly over his skin, and the path it took was unhurried. Over one shoulder, between the blades, a lazy drag down his spine then back up, tracing the shape of the opposite shoulder then sliding around to his front. The angle of his body left just enough space for Alucard’s hand to slide easily along his chest, scratching at his skin hard enough to leave warm lines of sensation in his wake. 

When nimble fingers tweaked a nipple Trevor shuddered and groaned, hips jerking forward into empty air. Alucard pinched again, twisted just hard enough that it was equal parts pleasure and pain then released to circle the throbbing point with his thumb. Trevor was always extra sensitive during his heat, a good strong breeze could striffen his nipples and get him half hard, and the almost curious way Alucard insisted on touching him was nothing short of torture. Another pinch and tug, a flick of thumb right against the hardened nub and then his hand was there, pressing, cupping, kneading, one side then the other and back again. His mouth was at the back of Trevor’s neck, licking and sucking little points of tingling pain into his flesh, the linen of his shirt against his back, and his hips were rocking, the bulge in his leathers rubbing against Trevor teasingly. 

Teeth scraped over his nape and a distant part of Trevor acknowledged that should have been terrifying. And yet that was the only part that wasn’t; everything else was strange and different and taking way too long. He was used to greedy hands, harsh bites, and good, hard fucking with little preamble, especially when he was in heat. 

Why hadn’t Alucard taken him already? What was he playing at. 

“Stop it.” Trevor ground out, very aware that he was panting wetly, that he was grinding back against Alucard and probably leaving a slick mess in his wake, that his nipples were throbbing and so was his cock. He was hot, hotter than he’d been when he’d been ready to peel off his skin or go running into the night to stab some werewolves.

Alucard froze. It was not the relief Trevor had hoped it would be. “Belmont?” 

“I’m a sure thing, you don’t need the foreplay.” 

It wasn't like he needed warmed up or anything. Alucard could have shoved right into him, filled him with what was no doubt the prettiest cock Trevor would ever have in him, and met no resistance. It would be tight, but he was so wet, so open that he could feel it, that it would be rough in the best kind of way, and only for as long as it took Alucard to fuck him open properly. Trevor was very willing to be split open on Alucard’s cock, more than willing, and the sooner they got to it the sooner he could get off and then crawl into a hole of self-loathing to sulk about giving it up to a vampire. 

Alucard leaned away from him with a snort; Trevor absolutely didn’t miss the feel of his mouth sucking sore spots on his neck. “You were ready to be mounted by a pack of werewolves so no, I don’t imagine you’re in need of foreplay.” And yet his hand skimmed only a little further down, to touch his stomach and drag nails through the dark, sparse hairs just below his belly button. “Perhaps I am in the mood to enjoy this, Belmont.” 

Trevor turned his hair to glare up at the blond; Alucard cocked an eyebrow in silent challenge. “You would enjoy it more if you skipped the niceties and put your cock in me.”

“That’s debatable.” 

Trevor didn’t see how it could be. Surely being inside of him had to be more worthwhile than groping him, especially when he didn’t have much to grope to begin with. Trevor liked a nice set of tits as much as the next person, but he didn’t have any to speak of. He wasn’t one of those soft omegas that people took home to their families because they looked like they would breed and carry well. He was hard and scarred and mean’, the kind of omega that attracted alphas and betas who either didn’t care what they were sticking their cocks into or were intrigued by the idea of bottoming for an omega. 

Perverts, according to the church. 

Which, Trevor considered as Alucard’s hand slipped down to wrap around his dick, probably included the current company. He bucked forward, tried to fuck into Alucard’s grip, and groaned in a mixture of pleasure and frustration at the friction. It was nice, it really was, but he knew that even if he let Alucard wank him to completion over and over it wouldn’t scratch the real itch. 

“If you aren’t going tofuck!”Alucard’s thumb skimmed the head of his cock, sliding wet around the crown then stroking the slit. 

“Don’t be so impatient.” Alucard scolded, hand dragging down the length of his cock then up with the same unhurried pace. “I intend to take care of you, Belmont, so why don’t you try to enjoy the ‘niceties’? I can’t imagine your usual partners take the time to give you what you really need.” 

Trevor sneered, pointedly ignoring that yeah, a lot of the time he limped away from sex feeling...unsatisfied, some that boiling well of need inside of him not nearly drained enough to let him rest easy, but enough to let him drag through what remained of his heat without losing his mind. “And you-Ah! Hells- you’re an expert?” 

Alucard’s hand twisted around the head of his dick, damp and slick, pumped tight and slow, and the hand on his neck squeezed; sparks clawed down his spine and pooled in his belly. He thumbed at the head of Trevor’s cock again. “I know enough. Relax. ...Please?” 

...well. If he was going to ask nicely maybe Trevor could wait a little longer. He huffed out a breath through his teeth then forced himself to go lax, or as lax as he could manage with a vampire looming over him, and told himself that the approving rumble the alpha let out didn’t make him feel warm and syrupy low in his stomach. 

“Thank you, Belmont.” 

Oh fuck him anyway for being so nice. 

Though maybe this wasn’t so bad, really. Trevor didn’t have the faintest of ideas what he’d been up to before they’d met. Maybe there was a slew of satisfied omegas out there who would sing Alucard’s heat partner praises if Trevor ever decided to look them up. If nothing else he seemed to know his way around a cock, handling Trevor with the right pressure and speed to keep him breathless and moaning into the couch. He rocked in time with Alucard’s hand, slower than he normally would but not feeling as urgent about it once he let himself really feel it. 

Slick was running down his thighs, cunt clenching around air wantingly and yes, he still wanted to get fucked but the warm, thick thigh that pressed between his legs wasn’t so bad. He pushed down against it, eyes flying open wide at the first rough press to his clit, and purred approvingly. 

Embarrassing, but worth it because Alucard started stroking him faster, growled breathily, and pressed his thigh up hard. His hand tightened against his neck, thumb catching right at Trevor’s swollen mating gland. A wave of dizzying heat crashed into him, weakened his knees so suddenly that his legs buckled. 

“Oh,” Alurcard murmured. “Look at you Trevor, so lovely.” 

That just wasn’t true but he was too busy coming all over Alucard’s still moving hand and leg to argue with him. He clutched the couch hard, fingers tearing the fabric as tears burned at the corners of his eyes. His heart was pounding hard and had only just begun to slow when Alucard let his cock go. 

Trevor was still hard, still worked up, but also felt almost...content. Floaty, like he’d gotten off good and proper, instead of cranky like he expected. He even grumbled a little in irritation when his feet were kicked further apart; Alucard chuckled. 

“Asshole.” There was no bite to it but Trevor felt it had to be said. 

Alucard didn’t respond. Instead he touched him, thumb warm and calloused as it pressed against slick damped folds to spread Trevor’s cunt. The blond sighed; he sounded like a man in pain which, really, was relatable. Trevor grunted then groaned when fingers pressed into him. He tightened around the thrusting digits, mouth dropping open, and lifted his hips without thought. “god fucking shit oh oh, Alucard, I-”

He was sensitive, the last trembles of his orgasm still rippling through him, and the stretching pressure of Alucard’s fingers was almost uncomfortable. He forgot how to breathe, how to do anything except make nonsense noises into the couch and hump the fingers fucking into him, when fingertips crooked and brushed against the place that made his vision quake. Alucard’s fingers twisted, spread, drug out with an obscene wet noise then came back, three pressed close. 

The thumb holding him open shifted, grazed his clit and, when Trevor swore, connected fully. Alucard rubbed along the bottom, pad of his thumb spreading slick messily over the stiff nub, then around the hood in firm circles. His fingers continued to drive into Trevor’s body, tapping against fluttering walls and dragging hiccuping noises from his throat. Shocks of pleasure, sharp and stomach twisting, crashed through him in overlapping waves and all too soon he was on the edge again. 

“Alucard,” He gasped, not at all sure what he was asking for. 

“Come for me Trevor,” Alucard said, fingers pushing up into him just right as he pinched Trevor’s swollen clit. “One more and then I’ll give you what you need.” 

He was going to stab him in his stupid, pretty, smug face. 

After. 

For now he closed his eyes and gave in, the coiling pressure in his chest and stomach unspooling as his legs quaked and toes curled. It was different from getting off with a hand on his cock, coming from inside and rippling out instead of hitting him hard, but just as good. He was dizzy, mouth dry and eyes leaking, and his entire body might as well have been made of jelly for how loose he felt. 

Tired, but not so tired that he didn’t rouse a little when firm heat pressed against his cunt. The head of Alucard’s cock rubbed against him, wide and blunt against his stretched hole, as a hand drifted up his back so fingers could bury into his hair. He pushed back into the teasing pressure, toes curling against the thin carpet. 

Finally, finally, Alucard nudged into the slackened muscle. He was, Trevor realized as he became fully aware of his entrance being forced to open wider, bigger than he’d expected. A lot bigger because it wasn’t the deep thrust home he’d expected, but a wet squelch and flare of delicious heat when the head finally popped in. A roll of Alucard’s hips and there was more in him, hot and thick, rubbing into Trevor’s drenched passage and forcing him wider than he could remember ever being. 

Alucard fucked into him with deliberate, careful movements, feeding more and more of his cock with each push, until Trevor was shaking and wondering if he’d made a fucking mistake. Who would have thought that skinny bastard was packing a monster cock anyway, enough that Trevor could feel it up in his stomach, rearranging his guts as it dug deeper, claimed space inside of him like the blond had a right to it. Trevor swore and jerked forward, it was too much, he was too full, Alucard was going to fucking impale him (There was a Dracula joke in there somewhere but Trevor didn’t think either of them would appreciate it being vocalized). 

The hand in his hair pulled tight and yanked back. Pain licked his scalp, settled in his neck, and Trevor yowled like a heating cat. His cock throbbed against his belly, reminding him that his second orgasm had done nothing for it, and that it apparently was enjoying having his vital organs shoved out of place. Another yank of his hair and Trevor slid back into the cradle of Alucard’s hips; the vampire was finally buried to the hilt. 

Was it possible to get throat fucked through the cunt? Because Trevor was sure Alucard was shocking him with his dick, or maybe he was just holding his breath to keep from screaming. The alpha ground against him, hips swiveling and humping against his ass and “fuuuck” Trevor went completely limp. Colors burst over his vision and gray nipped at the edges of the world. 

The first real thrust, Alucard dragging out nice and slow almost all the way then slamming into him so hard he went up onto his toes, blacked everything out for one perfect moment. Then he was back, eyes wide and watering, mouth open, body bowed back into that grip Alucard had on his hair, clawing thoughtlessly at the couch, being fucked within an inch of his life. 

Alucard fucked like an animal, held him in place while he bent over him, chest against back, snarled in his ear, and took what he wanted from Trevor’s unresisting body. Sharp thrusts jolted him forward and rattled his bones, demanding drags back made sure he took Alucard to the hilt every time, and the dizzying pace never left him less than completely full for long. He whined, high and breathless, and his eyes rolled up into his head as he lost whatever sense he still had under the onslaught. 

This. This was…

Trevor had never had anyone so completely take control of him, drive him out of his head so thoroughly, reduce him to whines, sobs, and a quaking mess before. When he was younger he’d met a few guys bigger, a few guys stronger, and he’d been held against a wall or two, slammed down onto the floor and mounted once or twice, and that didn’t even come close to comparing. He was so full of Alucard, was being moved this way and that, was being *used* but at the same time his ears were full of praise and encouragement. (“You look so good like this Trevor, you’re taking me perfectly, your body is perfect, you feel so good, like that, open up for me, gods, I would keep you-”) 

The slap of skin on skin, wet and vulgar, was almost as loud as Trevor’s ceaseless, shameful, noises. 

At some point he was allowed to fall face first onto the couch again so Alucard could grip his hips instead and pull his backside up higher. Mating position, ass high, back bowed, chest and face flat; Trevor had never been a fan, it felt too vulnerable. But there he was, swaying into it, sobbing as the change brought Alucard deeper into him, let him put more power into his thrusts. 

He was going to be ruined for humans. 

“Touch yourself Trevor.” Alucard growled at him. Trevor obeyed, nerveless fingers somehow finding his cock; the act of jerking off was all muscle memory, mind too frayed to be of any real use. Two messy strokes later and Trevor howled his completion into the couch’s cushions, eyes wide and seeing nothing. 

He may have died, or passed out, because the next thing he was aware of was Alucard starting to pull out. His hand lashed out and grabbed onto the blond’s wrist, making the alpha freeze in place. 

“No.” He didn’t sound like himself, hoarse and slurred. 

Alucard inhaled shakily. “Belmont, we can’t-” 

“Inside.”  He felt the vampire shudder against him and a twitch of hips had the blond sinking back into him. But not as deep as Trevor wanted, even when he tried to roll his body back against Alucard. 

"This is a bad idea." 

Trevor twisted around enough to meet blown wide golden eyes and snarl. “Knot me, you useless excuse for an Alpha, or I’ll hold you down and do it myself.” 

The pause between his demand and Alucard slamming back into him lasted just long enough for him to rethink his words. And then he was blessedly full enough to gag, was arching and pushing back and digging his nails into Alucard’s wrist as the already impressive girth at the base of his cock swelled and swelled and

“Shit, you fucking mutant dicked freak.” Trevor gasped as he flexed and shook around Alucard’s knot, one last stomach twisting release wrung from his suddenly exhausted body. Alucard barked out a surprised laugh as he pressed closer, jammed him knot just a little further into Trevor’s body. 

"I thought," Alucard grunted, falling down over him and yanking Trevor's body as close as he could get him. "I was useless?" 

He’d thought he was as full of Alucard as he could possibly be but as the alpha came with an almost subdued hiss of his given name, he remembered that with alphas there was always more. Pulse after pulse of more, hot spurts of come poured into Trevor’s body in time to the throbbing of Alucard’s cock and knot. It filled him, thick and heavy and oh, fuck him, there was no way he could hold all of that. 

He was going to burst open, death by being drowned in cum from the inside. So much for stopping Dracula and his demon horde, one of the three heroes was laid low by his greedy cock hungry nature. 

Fitting, maybe. 

A hand pressed flat against his stomach. “That was...probably unwise.”

Bullshit it was. This had been his best idea since deciding to go saving a lost Speaker from a cyclops, though he supposed he hadn’t known about the cyclops at the time. He never let alphas knot him, not that many wanted to hang around anyway, but maybe he should have. Oh sure, he was full to the brim, almost uncomfortably so, and when he peeked down he saw his stomach looked just slightly distended but he’d never felt so good post orgasm. 

He’d been missing out. 

Alucard looked way too troubled for the great sex they’d just had. Trevor patted his arm tiredly. “‘S fine. Probably be dead within the month anyway.” 

Alucard sighed. “Imminent death might be the most morbid excuse to not pull out I’ve ever heard. ...well. Let’s see if I can get us onto the couch properly before you fall asleep.” 

Trevor hummed noncommittally, not caring much either way. He’d fallen asleep in worse positions than comfortably knotted and bent over a piece of furniture. Alucard sighed again, louder, and ran fingers through his hair. Trevor pushed into the motion, chasing the warmth, and let his eyes slip shut. Yeah, it was fine to just leave the logistics to Alucard. He had said he wanted to take care of him after all, carrying Trevor’s heavy ass while tied to him was no doubt just what he’d had in mind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soundtrack: Redbone, Childish Gambino, Pursuit of Happiness, Kid Cudi, Adorn, Miguel (My smut background music is of all of a certain genre, yes.)


End file.
